The field of the present invention is hypodermic syringes with safety systems for the avoidance of sharps injuries.
For some time the art has recognized the desirability of protecting personnel from accidental sharps injuries, or needle sticks, and against contact with fluid that leaks, drips or is sprayed from a syringe after the syringe is used to deliver an injection. Sometimes, after a syringe is used to inject fluid into a patient, some fluid remains in the syringe, particularly at the tip of the needle. This fluid may include the fluid injected into the patient from the syringe and/or body fluids from the patient such as blood. Any fluid remaining in the syringe after use of the syringe may leave the syringe, such as by leaking, spraying or dripping from the syringe and may contact persons or objects in the area. Syringes with retractable needles may be especially prone to this loss of fluid when the needle quickly retracts into the barrel of the syringe after injection.
More recently, concerns have been expressed about the possibility of transmitting serious or potentially fatal infections as a result of sharps accidents. Most recently, legislation requiring the use of safe needle technology is pending in a number of states and before the Occupation Safety and Health Administration. Safe, conveniently used and inexpensive systems are needed which reduce the amount of manual manipulation required to make the needle safe against sharps injuries and fluid dispersal.